


i wish you well, I just wanted to see you smile (OUTDATED)

by artsywrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsywrites/pseuds/artsywrites
Summary: it's alright, goodbye. goodbye...
Kudos: 3





	i wish you well, I just wanted to see you smile (OUTDATED)

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote for a discord server i’m in.

Rohan was lucky to have made it considering their multiple stab wounds despite cauterizing them. Avery, however, was dead from multiple icicles through his chest and abdomen. They said he died a quick and painless death.

  
At least, that's what they heard from their many security guards outside their door. It had taken an array of healers to repair the damage to their body, but thankfully, Rohan was able to keep their life. After being moved from ICU to their recovery ward, Rohan hadn't spoken a word since being taken into recovery. The young prince appeared to be in a catatonic shock, looking out their window or reading the books that their parents brought them. It had been nearly a week since anyone had seen them. Their parents waited for Rohan to be in a more stable condition before allowing anyone to visit them under close watch.

  
It was past dawn when Benjamin was able to enter their room; with a gift bag in one hand and a red "get well soon" balloon in the other (it had been Oz's idea). Cards were taped above their headboard and flowers in vases and pots were placed on the windowsills. A guard accompanied Ben and lingered by the entrance for a minute before leaving them alone in the room.

  
"Hello, Prince Rohan." Benjamin had greeted in a formal tone. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He had tried to muster up the courage to give them a small smile, but his face had felt frozen.

  
The prince didn't respond. They just continued looking out the window. If it wasn't for the gentle rise and fall of their chest, Benjamin could have sworn that he was looking at a statue. Overcoming his hesitation, he walked towards them, setting the gift bag on the bedside table. Not knowing what to do with the balloon, he simply released it.

  
” _Say something, please._ ” The older man had pleaded in his head. ” _Tell a joke. Smile. Do something, please._ ”

  
Benjamin reached into the gift bag, revealing a large quilt of many colors in its patches. It was warm and softer compared to the sheets that Rohan was given.

  
”Maud, Harper, Titania, and I worked on this for 4 days now.” the advisor said while wrapping it around Rohan’s shoulders. ”We’d figure you wanted something to keep yourself warm.”

  
Rohan covered themselves more with the quilt. They held a grey square in their hands and gazed at it intently.

  
“ _You did this to them, I hope you’re happy with yourself._ “ the voice in Benjamin’s head said viciously. “ _Rohan’s going to leave you, just like Cressida and Father. You ruin everything, don’t you?_ ”

  
“I’m opening a window, to get some fresh air inside.” The advisor said briskly, trying to block out the unwanted thoughts. As Benjamin opened one of the windows, he felt much calmer than before.

  
“You can say it now, it’s ok.” A hoarse voice said behind him.

  
Benjamin had frozen in his place. His hands clenched at the stool of the window. He turned his head around to face their friend.

  
Rohan was staring at him with their ruby red eyes. Their smile was back, but something was wrong. The prince had a pained expression on their face, with slight tears pricking at their eyes.

  
“What on earth do you mean?” Benjamin inquired hesitantly.

  
“Oh, it’s nothing really. Just how I was a fool for trusting Avery, how it was so _**fucking**_ obvious that he had bad intentions.” They say through a forced smile, trying to keep their composure.

  
“I’m not going to accuse you of anything. None of us knew he was planning on assassinating every royal. There was nothing-“ Benjamin explained before being cut off.

  
“BUT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!” The prince had cried. “He needed help and missed his kingdom! I should have helped him get better, Avery deserved to have a good life!”

  
Rohan was sobbing at this point, with tears spilling out of their face. For the first time in a while, Benjamin didn’t know what to do.

  
“Now, my friends are dead and it’s all my fault!” they whimpered as they put their hands to their face.

  
Benjamin stayed there for a moment, shocked by the sudden outburst. Then without thinking, he walked towards Rohan’s bed and sat down on the bed. The advisor embraced the prince into a hug and held them gently.

  
Rohan seemed to cry harder into Benjamin’s chest. Letting out all the stress and grief that had happened to them in only 2 weeks. They didn’t care if they weren’t acting “proper”, they just wanted to be comforted. It felt like an hour had passed when Rohan finally calmed down, with small gasps and hiccups now and then.

  
“Avery was a man who went too far once he started to kill people. He was in pain and didn’t know how to cope with it. He was broken beyond repair by the time he got to you, and it wasn’t your fault. nobody saw this coming, not even you or me.” Benjamin had said, trying to find a way to explain it to Rohan to the best of his ability.

  
“I just wanted him to be happy...” Rohan had said softly into Benjamin’s shoulder, holding on to him.

  
“Avery's happier now, he isn’t in any pain anymore. One day, you’ll be able to make people like him happy as well.” The advisor said to comfort the young prince.

  
“Do you think so?”

  
Benjamin shifted himself so he could look into Rohan’s eyes. He cupped Rohan’s cheek with one hand and put his other hand on their shoulder. He gave them a small smile.

  
“I know so.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title and summary are (slightly edited) lyrics from “goodbye” by cage the elephant. also first fic here, whoo! thank you for reading!


End file.
